


A Pirate's Life for Me

by closer2fine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Marcus Kane, F/M, High School AU, kabby trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closer2fine/pseuds/closer2fine
Summary: Diana Sydney’s parents were out of town and it seemed like most of the junior and senior classes of Arkadia High were in various states of inebriation: both liquid and chemical, at the biggest Halloween party in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorias/gifts).



> First story in :::mumbles:::. Thanks to ChancellorGriffin for organizing!

Marcus Kane did not want to be at this party.

He would prefer to be at home syncing Pink Floyd’s Dark Side of the Moon up with The Wizard of Oz and ignoring this so-called holiday altogether.

Diana Sydney’s parents were out of town and it seemed like most of the junior and senior classes of Arkadia High were in various states of inebriation: both liquid and chemical, at the biggest Halloween party in town.

But Jake Griffin, his best friend, needed a designated driver.

Marcus’ ambition to join the Arcadia PD made him the obvious choice.

Besides, Jake ponied up enough gas money to last for a month.

So that’s why Marcus Kane is at a party in the most makeshift costume he could come up with on short notice.

_***_

_The black vest (part of a suit he’d mostly outgrown) and a long sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and his usual boots and a low slung brown belt._

_“What are you supposed to be?” Jake had asked as he lifted up the eyepatch on his left eye. The stuffed parrot on his shoulder completed a pretty convincing pirate costume._

_“He’s Han Solo, babe.”_

_Abigail Walters breezed down the porch steps in hospital issued scrubs with a real stethoscope around her neck and kept walking towards his car._

_Marcus ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “She’s right.”_

_***_

“Seems a little hypocritical if you ask me, Kane,” drawled Diana from his left. He took in her homage to a 20s flapper. “No beer because you don’t wanna jeopardize your admission to the Academy, but you’re not afraid of being caught at a party full of booze?”

Marcus shrugged.

“Like I said…hypocrite.  Jesus. Have some fun, Kane. Kiss a pretty girl. Kiss a pretty boy. I don’t care.”

“Diana, Jaha is looking for you in the kitchen.  Leave Kane alone.”

Their host stalked off leaving Han Solo in friendly company of Lando Calrissian, also known as Charles Pike.

“Nice costume, Kane.”

“Takes a special kind of guy to wear a powder blue cape, Charles.”

“Lined in gold,’ he laughed and opened the swinging cape with one hand. “Though I gotta say, that getup doesn’t look much different than your day to day.

“Jake needed a DD.”

“So no beer for you.”

“No beer for me.”

“Good thing I’ve volunteered to drink your share.”

“That really is the perfect costume.”

 ***

An hour later the party was somehow both smaller and louder and Marcus was desperate for a little peace and quiet.  He also needed to stop watching Abby and Jake, who were presently making their best case for homecoming king and queen by holding court (to Diana’s chagrin) in the kitchen during a rousing game of quarters.  That was, when Jake didn’t have Abby pressed against the wall with wandering hands.

If he’d been drinking, he wouldn’t be able to decide which one of them he wanted to be more.  

But he wasn’t drinking.

Cracking open his third can of Coke, he pushed open a door off the foyer to find what he assumed was the Sydneys’ study.

The noise of the party was muffled when he closed the heavy door behind him before sinking down into the brown leather couch. He let his head fall back against the cushions.

He closed his eyes and was contemplating taking a nap when he heard the door to the study open and close quickly.  When he opened his eyes Abby was standing in front of him, red solo cup in hand and a bright grin.

“Are you HIDING, nerfherder?” Her voice was smooth and sexier than it had any right to be after a night of cheap beer.

“Go back to the party, Abby. You and Jake can find me when you’re ready to go home. I’ll be right here.”

“Callie’s here. She was looking for you.”

“I’m good.”

Before he could stop her, she settled down onto the couch next to him and took a sip of her beer. “How come you stopped hooking up with her?”

Marcus does not want to have this conversation now. Not with an inebriated Abby close enough that he can smell her perfume.

“It was casual.. We weren’t really anything.”

“You should have someone, Marcus.”  Her voice was low, sincere. She wouldn’t stop looking at him.

“Go back to the party, Abby.”

“I saw you watching me and Jake.”

He thinks that if he concentrates hard enough the floor will open and swallow him whole.

“Abby…”

“I altered these scrubs. Did you know that? Regular scrubs do NOT fit like this.”

“I saw you checking out my ass, too.”

Marcus swallowed. He couldn’t determine how drunk she was. How much of this she’s going to remember tomorrow. “You’ve wanted to be a doctor since you were 5.”

“You remember that?”

“Sure. Nice stethoscope. It’s real, isn’t it?”

“Let’s see….”  Before he can stop her, she’s put the earpieces in her ears and the chestpiece up against the thin material of his shirt.  Closer to him than she’s been in years, she grins before telling him, “Breathe normally, Kane.”

He wills his heartbeat to slow down. Focuses on keeping his breathing steady and even while she listens intently for a minute or two. Her face gives away nothing as she sets back and removes the eartips from her ears.

“Tell me something, Marcus.   Why would a guy dress up like the cockiest guy in the galaxy and then spend the night acting like drippy Luke Skywalker?”

He laughed out loud despite the tenseness of the situation. He would not have pegged her as a Star Wars aficionado.

“I’m a nice man,” he said.

“Your heart is racing.”

“It’s the caffeine,” he protested weakly.

“You could use a good kiss.”

“Abby--”

She kissed him. Warm and soft lips against his, tentative at first.  Then more aggressive urging his lips apart.  

Marcus would like to believe he’s a gentleman. He would like to believe he’s not this type of guy.

Neither of them will remember how she ended up in his lap his large hand under the back of her scrub top warm against her skin. She tasted like cheap beer and trouble.

So much trouble.

She’s grinding against his lap when they’re interrupted by a loud bang against the door to the study followed by a loud peal of Diana’s obnoxious and unmistakable laugh.

Breaking apart, but not releasing grasp, his eyes search hers for recognition and acknowledgement. He wants to make sure she knows where she is and who she’s with.

“That was so much better than the time we played Seven Minutes in Heaven, Kane.”

“Abby, we were 12.”

“And what I’m saying is, points for improvement.”

The moment, whatever this was, is over.

But not before she checks his heartbeat again. He doesn’t even attempt to hide anything.

“You never said anything.”

“He’s my best friend,” Marcus said.

“I know.”

She slides off his lap and rests her head against his shoulder.  “He’s my best friend, too.”

“I know.”

“You’re gonna make some girl or guy very happy someday, Marcus.”

Tilting his head to look at her, small smile on her face, well-kissed.

“I know.”

Abby Griffin’s laugh is like shooting stars.  “Don’t lie. You’ve been waiting all night make that joke.”

“Go back to the party, Abby.  Find me when you’re ready to go home.”

She does.

 ***

 Two hours later he walks Jake up the porch steps at his house. He’s more than a little drunk and leaning pretty hard on Marcus’ shoulder. They left Abby in the car.  

“You okay to make it to your bedroom, Jake?”

Jake looped his arms around Marcus’ neck when the reached the top step and leaned in close before he whispered,  “You wanna take me to bed, Kane?”

For the second time that night, Marcus was pretty sure he was about to be kissed.  He didn’t hate the idea.

“Hey...take care of our girl, okay?”  

Our girl.  

“Not “my girl.”

“Jake?”

“You’re my best friend. She’s our best girl. S’cool.”

He stepped back and watched Jake make his way inside the house before heading back to his car.

Abby and Marcus wait until the porch light turns off before he puts the car in gear and makes the short trip to Abby’s house.

This time he turns off the engine after pulling up to the curb.

“Abby, about tonight….”

“Hey, I knew what I was doing. I knew who I was with. As far as I’m concerned I kissed two pirates tonight. And I wanted to.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t overthink it.”

She kisses him one last time. It’s unexpected.  Her forehead rests against his.

“Someday, Marcus. Maybe even me.”

She hops out of the car and he waits until she’s inside before turning the engine over and driving towards his own house.

Marcus Kane did not want to go to that party.

But it wasn’t so bad.

*end*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to convenientmisfires for the onceover.


End file.
